Hero
by Shi no Tenshi4
Summary: Songfic using "Hero" by Chad Kroger and Josie Scott. Features my OC Kiya Maxwell. Rating for slight language. Please R/R


FYI: This songfic is from the final battle of my upcoming story.  


**I am so high  
I can hear heaven  
I am so high  
I can hear heaven  
Oh but heaven  
No heaven, don't hear me**  


"Kiya, you can't do this! It's suicide!!" Duo pleaded with his sister. Her face was locked in a determined glare as she loaded her gun.  


"Duo, I am the Shinimegami. Death is not foreign to me....nor am I afraid of it. Besides...." She looked at her brother, "If I don't kill him...he'll kill Relena. Destroying our world as we know it."  


Duo shook his head and looked at the other Gundam pilots with a sorrowful expression. Quatre had tears glistening in his eyes, Trowa looked sulky, and Wufei looked emotionless. But Heero's face was what caught his eye. His Prussian blue eyes were filled with anger.   


"I won't lose." Duo turned around at these words to see Kiya heading outside to the battle.  


**And they say that   
A hero can save us  
I'm not gonna stand here  
And wait  
I'll hold onto the wings   
Of the eagles  
Watch as they all fly away**  


"I was afraid you had chickened out, Maxwell." A man in a White Fang uniform growled. Kiya narrowed her eyes.   


"You know that I never run from a fight, Aries." She spat. "Now, shall we begin?" She continued, sliding the safety off her gun.  


"Let's." Immediately after Aries spoke, the two began exchanging fire.  


**Someone told me  
Love would all save us  
But how can that be  
Look what love gave us  
A world full of killing  
And blood spilling  
That world never came**  


"Shit!" Kiya cursed as she felt the bullet pierce her right shoulder. She ducked behind a concrete pillar and checked her shoulder, which was bleeding profusely. She reloaded her gun and started firing as soon as she got back into the open fire.  


"Damn you bitch!! Why won't you die!?" Aries shouted in frustration as Kiya constantly dodged his barrage of bullets.  


**And they say that   
A hero can save us  
I'm not gonna stand here  
And wait  
I'll hold onto the wings   
Of the eagles  
Watch as they all fly away**  


She knocked him down and pointed the gun at his head. Her foot pressed harder on his chest.  


"I won't die, Aries, because I am the Shinimegami. The Shi no Tenshi. Death is my ally." She stated.   


"Kiya!! No!!" Her attention was diverted away from Aries to her brother, who was running towards her.  


**Now that the world isn't ending  
It's love that I am sending to you  
It isn't the love of the hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do**  


Aries took advantage of the distraction and grabbed his gun. Kiya faced him just in time to see him pull the trigger.   


Pain. The bullet had struck her in the chest, causing her to recoil in agony. She put her hand to her chest and when she pulled it away, her hand was crimson from the blood that poured from the wound. She tightened her grip on the gun as she staggered away from Aries. She could hear Duo...or was it Heero....yelling at her. But their voice was so dim, like they were shouting through a tunnel.  


**And they say that   
A hero can save us  
I'm not gonna stand here  
And wait**  
Aries laughed at her, watching her face as it contorted in pain. Her vision was blurring.   


"Now, no one can stop me from killing the Queen! The 'mighty' Shinimegami has been defeated!" He laughed gleefully. She growled as she heard his mocking voice.  


**I'll hold onto the wings   
Of the eagles  
Watch as they all fly away**  


"I....am.....the....Shi no....Tenshi..." She coughed. "I will not...be defeated!!" She yelled through her pain. She raised her gun and locked her sight on Aries. Whispering a silent goodbye to her friends, she fired.  


**And they're watching us (watching us)  
They're watching us (watching us)  
As they all fly away**  


The bullet struck Aries in the heart, killing him instantly. Her opponent beaten, she closed her eyes and fell to the ground. Heero ran towards her, only to hear her last words escape her lips as she hit the ground.  


**As they all fly away**  


"Mission......complete." 


End file.
